


Cheat on me and I'll Kill you

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cheater, Jealousy, M/M, Mixed feelings, Overly Attached
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were Jason' is overly Jealous everytime Tim talks or jokes with a girl and.thinks he's flirting and were stephanie, Tries to Confess Jason Tim's not like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat on me and I'll Kill you

"I don't care!" 

Jason Paced around his room for a good half hour and when he comes down to dinner he see's Tim Flirting with Cass! 

Stephanie sighed running a hand threw her hair, it has gotten longer since last year, Since she died it Black and Purple (It, was a test but Steph liked the, look of it.)

"Maybe, i. Don't Jason have you ever considered youself Jealous Over the fact that Tim was talking, cass." (It'd have been normal if Cass were there sister cause he wouldn't have found anything wrong with that but cass isn't, there sister!)

"No. I do not or, nor.do i considered myself Jealous over tim talking to Cass, he was cheating."

"He was just talking to Cass. Look jason Tim works, his parents probably having him doing more athletic stuff at school more. And he probably just needed someone to talk to other.. then his boy..friend." jason glared.

 "Well then he doesn't have to!"

Knock...knock...

"I'll answer." ..."Who Is it!!" Steph Nearly Yelled

A quiet voice mumbled behind the door.. "Its...Tim," so small and gulity 

Jason shaked his 'no' at steph. "Come in!!!" 

"...its..locked.."

Steph sighed and got up to open the door.

\--

Tim walked in hands clutched together..His voice was soft like a mouse..

"Jason..."

His eye's watered down to his cheeks. 

"I'll leave you too alone." Said steph and opened the door and walked out..

"What?" Jason clench his teeth from Wanting to punch the boy so bad...

"I'm sorry...i"

"What....?"

"I'm sorry Jason.'

Jason Growled... "No You're not."

"Please...let me explain..I-'

He crossed his arms.."Fine timothy, Explain" tim flinched at his Full name

"I told my parents...and-'

"You-?"

"And..,they yelled at me....and told me to never come back, unlsee i broke up with you or stopped being gay." Tears Begin to fall

"Timmy...' jason held his arms out to hug him and he accepted

"I should've told you Jay...Im so sorry..."

Jason kissed his temple "No....tim i'm sorry i didn't know."

"I love you jason... i love.you so much y'know that right?"

He held him tighter "Yes..Babybird I love you too."

' _So Much Babybird...So Much'_

_\--_


End file.
